Emo Buddies!
by Dreamy Emo Poet
Summary: One-Shot. bella is the new girl and takes a liking to a certain blonde hottie...aka, Jasper! just a sweet story of how they met and came to love one another. Better than it sounds, i suck at summary's. rated T for a 'bad word' Jazzie/Bella, REVIEW!


Hi's. My profile says I'm here for reading but I couldn't resist writing a one-shot for Jazzie and Bella. TEAM JASPER.

If you like the poem in this I have even better ones on my fictionpress account. The name is WallowInTears. Also a few stories.

Anywayz, enjoy!

BPOV

I got off the plane and saw my father, Charlie, waiting for me.

'Bella? Haven't changed a bit.' this seemed to disappoint him. I wasn't the happy child he hoped for. In fact I was quite the opposite. Just my clothing gave it away. Today I wore black skinny jeans with chains dangling off the belt, a black and red corset top, tight knee high boots [black] and my customary accessories: red lipstick, black and red bangles, and a cross necklace. Red pumps and chunky rings completed the outfit. My auburn hair was long and straight with a side fringe and had red, blue and purple streaks through it.

Like I said, Charlie didn't like it, considering he's the chief and all.

It was 6:00 in the morning and since it was only a few hours flight I didn't need to do much to get ready for school. Renee, my mum, said I didn't need to go to school due to lack of sleep but whatever...I slept fine.

_Later..._

I pulled up at forks high in my black Lamborghini with tinted windows. My car is like my child...Touch it and you'll never touch anything ever again...Trust me.

When I got out I noticed everyone was staring...Ugh, why did I come here again? Oh yeah, cause I hate the sun and lived in Arizona...It's for the best.

Oh and you should know that I have a lip piercing, which is probably adding to the whole staring thing.

I silently walked through the crowd to get my schedule...it went like this:

I walked to art and sat at the only available bench, in the back. The guy sitting there looked, well...like me. He had a green streak in his dirty blonde hair and was in black clothing, etc.

We looked over each other and smiled as if to say '_This should be interesting_'. The teacher walked in and sat at his desk.

'Okay, Today you're going to paint. You can paint anything you want as long as it represents you, this is just so I can get to know you better. Feel free to talk to the person next to you, and get started.

The boy turned to face me. 'Hello.' His voice was deep and rugged, yet still sweet in a way.

'Hi.'

'I'm Jasper.'

'Bella.' He smiled again and turned back to face the front.

I started my painting. I painted a dark forest with a cave, and just outside the cave was a wolf. The wolf was all alone in the forest, howling up to the full moon. It was a starless night, the only light source was the blue-ish glow the moon created.

The teacher was walking around and when he came to me he looked shocked. At my appearance or the painting, I don't know.

'Amazing painting, but how does it relate to you?' I sighed.

'Isn't it obvious? The wolf, like me, is a solitary creature. The cave is it's home, meaning I've had a dark upbringing. And the starless sky represents how my life has no meaning. The only light, a hazy glow, not enough to really effect anything.'

'Interesting, good job...And you Jasper?' I looked over at Jasper's painting...His was a black hole. Sucking in everything within reach. If you looked closely you could see an eye inside the black hole, with a tear. It was...

'Beautiful.' I whispered. The teacher nodded.

'Very good.' And moved on.

Jasper faced me. 'Thank you. Yours is amazing, I love the meaning.' I smiled.

'Thanks.'

I found out that Jasper is also in my English and Music class so I'd see him a lot...[not complaining]

In english we wrote poems. Mine went like this.

My love if I

were to cry

would you ease my pain

or just stand by

My love if I

were to fall

would you be there for me

through it all

My love if I

were to die

would you follow, no

So why oh why

Are you here with me

Just set me free

leave me be

to die

**[I wrote that by the way *oh yeah, all me!* lolz] **

Then in biology we...well you don't wanna know, it was that boring. But on a brighter note, then we had lunch. Jasper asked me to sit with him and we talked about anything and everything. Trig, Music and Spanish were all boring because...well for obvious reasons. Music though, was just because we had a relief.

After school, Jasper, who was quickly becoming a good friend, took me to a coffee shop. The coffee shop had a dark color scheme so I liked it. I ordered a chai late and he got a mocha.

We talked about our hobbies, our likes and dislikes, etc. Jasper plays guitar, acoustic, electric and bass. I told him I play piano and had a band back in Arizona. He told me they have karaoke here, they randomly call on someone and you have to pick what to sing. And then, coincidentally enough, a guy on stage said into a mic. 'Right guys, it's that time of night, were I pick who's singing.' He scanned the room and looked at us. 'You two. Duet.'

'I so saw that coming.' I sighed and we walked up to him.

'What do you want to sing.' I suddenly got I great idea.

'My song...Jasper can we sing one of mine? It's got guy and girl parts.'

'Do you have music to it?' He asked, I nodded.

'Okay, teach me.' I taught him the song and gave my cd to what's his face.'

'Okay everyone, tonight we've got Bella and Jasper singing something Bella wrote. It's called Planet Hell.' There was cheering, and then the music played. I was glad to have a place I could sing metal, most music these days is pop...Ew!

Jaspers part was first.

Denying the lying  
A million children fighting  
For lives in strife  
For hope beyond the horizon

[Bella]

A dead world  
A dark path  
Not even crossroads to choose from  
All the blood red carpets before me  
Behold this fair creation of God

My only wish to leave behind  
All the days of the earth  
An everyday hell of my kingdom come

[Jasper]  
The first rock thrown again  
Welcome to hell, little Saint  
Mother Gaia in slaughter  
Welcome to paradise, soldier

[Bella]

My first cry never ending  
All life is to fear for life  
You fool, you wanderer  
You challenged the gods and lost

[Both]  
Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
This world ain't ready for The Ark

Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways

[CD!!]  
Welcome Down  
To my  
Planet Hell

[Both]  
Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
This world ain't ready for The Ark

Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways

There was a pause, then an explosion of cheering.

'Amazing.' Jasper commented.

'It was.'

'Well I meant you in general, but yeah, we did good.' He winked and I could feel an unfamiliar blush on my cheeks.

He drove me home and when I got to my room I wrote a quick entry to my diary:

Sup Diary,

OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!

~Bella

_Ages Later_

I've been here a week and already Jasper is my best friend. Not only that but I kinda, maybe have a crush on him...Ugh, god I'm in denial. To be blunt, I love him. I'm not saying I'm _in_ love but I do love him. I don't hang out with anyone else.

It's Friday and Jasper is staying over for the night. My dad's out of town cause god knows what would happen if he weren't -insert horror scream here-. We were watching Sweeney Todd, and I haven't seen it in ages so I forgot when to mentally prepare myself for all the slitting. I ended up gripping Jaspers arm and leaning into his side. He had an arm around me, stroking mine to calm me down. And it worked, until Sweeney slit another person. Then I got all worked up again. Don't get me wrong It's a great movie, I love it...Just doesn't give you much warning. When that was over we watched The Matrix. We must have fallen asleep because I woke up hugging Jasper, his arm still around me, and snuggled into his chest. I couldn't see if he was awake and I didn't want to risk it so I tried to stay still.

'Morning.' He had a smile in his voice.

'Sorry.' I sat up. 'I didn't want to wake you, but I guess it was unnecessary.'

'I didn't mind. You're quite interesting when you sleep...You talk.'

'Oh god.' I hung my head. 'What did you hear?'

'Well, first you just mumbled. Then you said...stuff.'

'What stuff?' I knew were this was going. He laughed at my expression.

'You said my name. Then you said..."I love you Jasper".'

'Darn.' He tilted my chin up with his hand and brushed my hair out of my face with the other.

'It's nothing to be ashamed of. Like I said, I didn't mind.' He smirked, then kissed my forehead.

'Thank you.' I said.

'For?'

'Everything.'

He pulled me back to his chest and hugged me, before whispering into my ear,

'Your welcome.' He kissed my cheek and gently rubbed soothing circles on my lower back. We didn't need to get up just yet...


End file.
